


you're so sweet, breathtaking, i'm dizzy

by taeildo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Pining, M/M, jaehyun and sicheng are mentioned, mark is an idiot, renjun is jealous and slightly too dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeildo/pseuds/taeildo
Summary: in which renjun is wooed by mark





	you're so sweet, breathtaking, i'm dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from chocolate by shinee

Renjun felt pathetic sitting there with his box of chocolates, identical to four other boys in the room.

He had been over the moon when Mark had greeted him that morning with a smile and a gift wrapped box, his heart swelled in his chest as he flushed a deep shade of raspberry.

“Wh-what’s this hyung?” he stuttered. The way Mark just shook his head and gestured for him to open it made Renjun’s limbs tingle so he giddily complied, making sure to be careful as the wrapping was pretty and he could make use of it later.

The chocolates were expensive, that's the first thing Renjun noticed when he unwrapped it, unjustifiably expensive for one tray of chocolates. The second thing he noticed is that they were the exact same chocolates Jaehyun had gave him for his birthday—he'd stupidly blushed when opening them, which Jeno got a real kick out of—that he refused to share with anyone because he wanted to savour them; heaven knows how quickly they would have gone if he let the other members have any.

“Mark hyung, these are so expensive. What’s the occasion?” he gasped, it wasn't every day one of your best friends handed you a gift, especially one costing so much, with no reasoning.

The older boy just smiled bashfully, scratching the back of his neck, “Well you've been working so hard lately, what with all the hours you've been practising, I, erm, figured you deserved to be reminded it's appreciated. Really, I appreciate you Renjun-ah.”

He didn't make eye contact when saying this, but Renjun didn't care, heart swelling at Mark’s kind gesture. It was easy to forget how sweet Mark could be when he shied away from overly affectionate moments, becoming instantly embarrassed as he prefered to keep his love on the down low. Knowing this made Renjun feel even more special than ever.

“Maaaaaark!” He exclaimed loudly running to embrace him in a warm hug, half to express his gratitude and half to hide the fond look he felt creeping into his eyes. Mark stumbled back a few paces, but squeezed him back equally as hard. The smile on Renjun’s face was so wide it hurt his cheeks and he felt it could break.

But that was then. Now, ten minutes later and clued up on the whole _situation_ , the look on his face couldn't be further from a smile.

Donghyuck just _had_ to come barging through the door when Renjun was hugging Mark and he just _had_ to be scoffing chocolates, that just so happened to be a carbon copy of the ones Renjun had also received.

“Don't you think that's a little much Renjun hyung? It's just chocolate.” Donghyuck had teased, adding only after Mark glared at him, “You're the best hyung!” This caused him to detach himself rather hastily, taking a seat on the far side of the room, the opposite direction of where Donghyuck was bounding to. Mark sent him a concerned look but decided to leave it when Renjun ignored him and the rest of dream trailed in after Donghyuck, chocolate around their mouths, chatting as they went.

Renjun felt like an idiot as he watched Chenle giggle, finger hovering over his box of chocolates, trying to decide flavour he should feast on next. He had thought Mark was trying to—it hurt to even think— _romance_ him and disguise it as a friendly act. How naive of him.

Renjun wouldn't say he was _sulking_ , but that was exactly what he was doing as he sat to the side of the group, arms crossed and lips turned down in a frown. He was holding an internal battle with himself; one part of him was still really appreciative of Mark, his gift a reminder of what a loving hyung he was to them all, the other part—a much more bitter and irritated part—was wallowing, his ego bruised at the fact he wasn't special. He almost laughed at how childish that was but he couldn't help feeling dejected even if Mark wasn't aware of the small crush he harboured on his hyung. At least he still had that one moment, where he felt like his feelings were cooperated—that was before Donghyuck came in and shattered his mirage. He was having an overall awful time, a raincloud hanging over his head and a storm brewing in his stomach to match. 

"Junie hyung are you going to eat those?” Chenle addressed him pointing towards the box that lay on the table in front of him, having finished his in the time Renjun was self deprecating.

“I don't know.” He said it out of spite, fully aware it would hurt Mark’s feelings but he was unable to stop himself. The look on Mark’s face when he glanced over at the two chinese boys proved his prediction right.

"Does that mean I could have them?” Chenle smiled hopefully trying to charm him with cute actions in order to obtain the desired box. Indifferent at this point and acting out of spite, Renjun was about to nod his head to get rid of the extension of the bane of his existence (Mark Lee) when said scourge stood up abruptly.

“Chenle stop bothering Renjun-ah. If you're _really_ still hungry I'll buy you some ramen before we have to head back to practice.” If the younger boy had looked happy before, he was ecstatic at the prospect of his favourite dish. He leaped up and headed towards the door dragging Mark by the arm as he passed him. Before they were fully out the room, Mark stopped in the open door frame, much to Chenle’s annoyance. _Hyung, we only have fifteen minutes come on!_

“Renjunie, promise me you'll open those later.” Mark gestured towards the box that was causing all of this angsty tension. Renjun nodded, unsure of what to say—unsure if he would be able to speak at all had he opened his mouth.

Seemingly satisfied with his agreement Mark left to go eat with Chenle. Renjun watched his retreating figure long after it was out of sight.

“Wow,” Donghyuck said breaking the silence, “what crawled up your ass and died?” Jisung found that highly amusing and he doubled over in laughter rubbing his stomach—it wasn't even a snigger worthy comment.

“...Nothing. It's none of your business.” Donghyuck sent him a look that meant _I can see right through you_ and laughed.

“So something did crawl up your ass and die then. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out it's about Mark hyung, right Jeno?” Jisung once again started laughing and Jeno hurled a pillow at Donghyuck hitting him head on. The cry of pain the injured party let out made Renjun smile behind his hands.

“Is it because we all got chocolates and you thought you were special?” Jisung let out an ‘ooooh’ sound before Jeno whacked him across the back of the head to shut him up—he was the only person not on Renjun’s hit list right now (apart from Mark), no matter how Donghyuck was not giving up, trying to hit a nerve and boy did he strike gold. 

“Shut up Hyuck you don't know what you're talking about.” He snapped. Renjun may not be the most subtle of people but over his dead body was he about to admit his mood was down because of Mark—especially when the maknaes were having a field day laughing at him. Jeno at least had the decency to act a little sympathetic and fight his corner, but Renjun swore he'd seen him roll his eyes.

“Oh but I think we all know I’m talking about the elephant in the room called “Renjun has a crush on M-” Before Donghyuck could even finish the ludicrous sentence that was escaping his lips Renjun stood up, chair creating a screeching noise across the wooden floor, picked up his box (because no matter how much he wanted to it would pain him to leave it within close range to Chenle, especially after his promise) and started to sing loudly hands covering his ears. It was a childish act he knew, but to hear those words out loud was something he couldn't handle.

He carried on attempting to muffle Donghyuck's teasing but his laughter still infiltrated his ears, following down the corridor like a shadow of mockery.

—

Melancholy piano played through Renjun’s headphones as he lay in bed that evening, not responding to anyone's messages or even Jeno’s attempt to make him eat dinner with the hyungs over at their dorm, sticking to the excuse that he “felt sick”—Sicheng had tried to drag him off the bed when he came to pick the rest of the members up but he pretended to be asleep whilst clinging onto the bed sheets for dear life (He swore he’d heard Sicheng call him a little bitch in chinese).

Numerous texts sat unopened in his inbox, mainly ones filled with worry from the older members, and one from Chenle telling him Mark hyung was frowning, that shady asshole; Renjun knew he wasn't as oblivious as he came off. The guilt settled in his stomach, not going away no matter how much he willed it too—he even drank a glass of milk, thinking that he’d projected the feeling of indigestion onto his current thoughts. He hadn't.

The amount of time he’d been lay there wasn't clear, the same song playing on repeat blurred the hands of time as Renjun desperately struggled to think about anything that didn't involve a certain 99 line rapper.

It was because of this he didn't even notice that the boy he was trying so hard to ignore happened to be stood right over him.

Opening his eyes at the prod in his shoulder he shrieked at Mark’s looming figure, jolting away so quickly he almost fell off the bed, rousing a small giggle from the other boy; his hand still outstretched to steady the red haired boy incase he tipped over the edge.

Tugging his headphones off he floundered at the proximity between them, a warmth spreading where Mark’s hand grasped at his shoulder, “Hyung! W-what are you doing here? I thought everyone was at your dorm eating…” His voice came out smaller than he intended making him wince internally. Renjun didn't want to let his facade of indifference shine through, though he feared it was too late.

“Jeno said you weren't feeling well. I brought cookies.” The smile on his face was too wide and too bright as he held up the packet of confectionery and waved it near Renjun’s face.

“So you figured cookies would be the answer?” Renjun teased. Mark looked down, dragging his bare foot across the carpet, biting his lip and nodding. He felt his heart swell with adoration.

“Well, you were right,” he continued, patting a space on the bed where he'd shuffled over so Mark could sit, “cookies are the perfect remedy for this feeling.”

Mark, who had taken a seat next to him, covering his legs with the blankets pouted at this and moved to embrace Renjun, to which he immediately hugged him back shifting into a more comfortable position. Mark tucked his chin over his head and Renjun inhaled the scent that clung to the older boys clothes; it brought great comfort to him.

Neither of them made to move and after about ten minutes, Mark’s steady breathing had lulled Renjun into a lethargic state and he thought the elder was asleep from his lack of movement and sound—apparently not as he let out a shaky sigh that forced the redhead to pay attention.

“...So, can I ask? Did you ever actually open my chocolates?” He could tell Mark was nervous from the way he pursed his lips and fiddled with the hem of Renjun’s shirt, but why he was nervous, that was lost on him.

Renjun had two options at this point: he could either lie, tell his hyung he had and enjoyed them very much thank you, or tell the truth, and risking Mark’s feelings. Clearly, he was going to lie.

“Yeah, aha, they were nice hyung.” he smiled tightly despite having his face buried in Mark’s side. Even if he was lying to protect his feelings, Renjun still felt guilty. His response was a chuckle from Mark that vibrated through him, confusing the younger to no end.

“Renjunie I can see the still sealed box on your desk.” Mark was amused but Renjun just wanted to be anywhere but there in his hyungs arms; there was no escaping this ever impending doom.

He wriggled out of the tight grip Mark held and rolled away to plant his face into his pillow—which now annoyingly smelt like Mark, each suffocating him in a good way—and groaned. “Then why did you even ask.” The pain was evident in his voice, even to Renjun, and he wondered if Mark knew the reason.

“I just wanted to know how far you were willing to lie to me before you realised I know the truth.” Well. That was not at all what he expected Mark to say, not in a million years.

"It was just one little white lie hyung! I didn't want to upset you. And what are you talking about? There is no truth, as you say.” He laughed nervously and scrunched up his eyes, glad to have the cover of the pillow so Mark couldn't do that thing where he read your facial expression and knew everything in two seconds flat. He held his breath, hoping if he starved himself of oxygen for long enough he'd pass out and Mark would drop whatever it was he was trying so hard to get at.

“Renjunie, I know you're not sick. I also know you're avoiding my gift for a reason that's beyond me, but still I want you to open it. Please? For me? It's been eating me up all day." Funny, Renjun thought, you could have taken those words right out of my mouth. Mark had started to stroke his hair, fingers raking through the soft strands in a forward motion, and the whine in his voice suggested it was tactical because Mark knew Renjun loved to have his hair played with so what the hell was his game.

Defeated and unable to find a legitimate reason not to meet the request, Renjun rolled back over to his original spot next to Mark, where he was met with a much closer proximity than before as the elder had shuffled so their faces were parallel, mere inches apart. Renjun could taste his lips if he really wanted to. (He did. He absolutely did and it took all his will to not lean in.)

"Okay hyung, only because it's you."

Queasy, Renjun dragged himself out of bed and towards his desk. When he reached it, he decided to unwrap the box then and there, unable to gather the courage to act like Mark wanted him to, afraid he'd let him down. He could feel Mark's stare prick the hairs on the back of his neck as he ripped the tape from around the lid—was it just him or did it seem different than last time?—unleashing the treasure within.

What he hadn't expected was the small, pink, heart shaped post it note that was stuck to the inside of the lid when he lifted it, much less the message that read:

_these chocolates are sweet,_

_i think you're super great,_

_please let me take you out on a date <3_

Renjun didn't know how he was supposed to react to this. Had Mark given him the wrong box? Surely this was not meant for him, Renjun, the boy who cried over soppy romance movies, the boy who still called his mum every night because he missed the sound of home, the boy who thought studying was fun. There was no way in hell Mark, his lovable, talented, beautiful hyung recuperated his feelings, absolutely no way.

He was stunned into silence.

The air was tense when Mark spoke up, "Please say something, I don't think I can handle the suspense any longer." The elder boy had now got up from Renjun's bed and stood a fee feet away from him, glancing between Renjun's face and the floor with hopeful eyes. Was he dreaming? Had the Chinese boy accidentally fell asleep and dreamt this all up like a real sad case who was pining after his crush?

He pinched the skin on his wrist just to make sure—then it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he burst out laughing.

Mark's face instantly paled, before turning the most violent shade of pink Renjun had ever seen—and Mark was an easily embarrassed person—which only made him laugh harder, perplexed and overjoyed by the sudden realisation that Mark liked him back.

Once he had calmed down, he took a deep breath to steady himself before approaching Mark, who looked more and more defeated by the second.

"You idiot. That was the lamest, most cutest way to ask me out ever. I really can't believe you Mark hyung." At this, Mark perked up a considerable amount, relief washing over his features and a smile consumed his thin lips.

"So...is that a yes?" Renjun decided that the look on Mark's face, right here in this moment as he held so much happiness in his eager eyes, was his new favourite thing on earth.

"Yes, its a yes." He said, stepping even closer to Mark and taking his large hand in his own. (He was relieved to discover that he wasn't the only one with sweaty palms and a slight tremor).

His cheeks hurt from smiling and he couldn't help but think they must look a right picture stood there, holding hands and smiling like it's the first time they'd discovered happiness (and in many ways, it was) but he couldn't even bring himself to care, not now that he had Mark in his grasp—any one of the members could walk in right now and tease them until the cows came home and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

"I just have to ask hyung, why did you give everyone else chocolates too? You're not trying to date us all at once are you?" Renjun was genuinely curious to know why and it was worth asking just to see Mark get flustered.

"Donghyuck told me it would be a good idea, he erm...said it would look less suspicious." Renjun almost pitied Mark for falling for the Gemini's trick but he should have known better at this point.

"What, so you bought five boxes of chocolates and wrapped them all to seem less forthcoming? Hyung, Donghyuck probably just wanted you to buy him food, and if anything it confused me more..."

"I'm sorry," Mark pouted. "I swear it seemed like a great idea at the time. Is that why you were cooped up in here tonight?" A hand had made its way up to Renjun's head again, he leaned into Mark's touch as he caressed his hair. The gesture made the flutters in his stomach reach a new high now he knew Mark liked him back; he felt giddy and he never wanted to be apart from his hyung again.

"...Admittedly, yes, but that's not important anymore hyung. I'm just glad you came over tonight." It was ridiculous how shy they were being with each other, but the blood wouldn't leave their faces. They were both nervous, but mostly just happy that they could finally stop hiding their feelings from each other. Maybe not all of Donghyuck's ideas were as terrible as Renjun thought.

—

_roses are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_im so glad that you love me too <3_

**Author's Note:**

> well. idek what this is but i love markjun sfm and writing renjun as a kind of hopeless romantic too. i meant to post this weeks ago but work has been keeping my busy (read:kicking my ass) so ive only just finished it ;-; i told myself id have posted a markhyuck im working by my bday (may 16th whoop taurus season) but i guess this will have to do heh im just glad to have it done. Thank u to everyone who helped me w this n listened to me winge on i love u all v much <333


End file.
